Drabbles 'Nuff Said
by ModernLeper
Summary: little ideas that popped into my head, if one or two of them is really liked i might continue it, has mostly sasusaku pairings, but some are other character pairings. chapter two is more like a one-shot. sasuxsaku, sasxsak, kibasaku some but not main
1. Chapter 1

A Series of Drabbles by a lovable T-Rex

Disclaimer: me own naruto? pshaw.

* * *

While I was waiting for Suigetsu to bring my food, I couldn't get Konoha off my mind.

What could I say, I missed the loud mouth blonde and the beautiful...

"I HAVE THE FOOD!"

Stupid Suigetsu, always interupting important thoughts.

"I brought the food you wanted, Sasuke-Sama. Cherries, right? I thought you hated sweet things though!"

"Cherries are different, they're uhh... well, I just kind of like cherries."

I took my share of cherries and started to walk away

"Ohh Sasuke-sama! Don't you want to eat with us!? I'll feed you!!"

God, that Karin-bitch was really annoying

"I want to eat alone."

I walked a little ways away and sat underneath a lone Cherry tree. The blossoms were pink and reminded me of my least annoying fangirl.

As I looked at the cherries, thinking about how I made a mistake of leaving my little cherry blossom behind I hear Karin and Suigetsu talking.

"Why do you think he wanted Cherries? He's not even eating them."

"Well DUH. Sasuke-sama obviously is in LOVE with me, and I have like Cherry red hair! DUH!"

Kami, I really do hate Karin.

* * *

Please review!

Im gonna have a whole bunch of little short drabbles

and if one of them is really liked I might make it into a story.


	2. Applesauce at Midnight

Applesauce at midnight

Disclaimer: Is my name Masashi Kishimoto (sp?)? No? Didn't think so. oh yeah, and I don't own Pokemon either. You'll see how that fits in haha.

This little story came into my mind as I was eating applesauce at, well, midnight.

oh and, this story is sliiightly perverted, but no nakedness...yeah (insert awkward laugh) oh and if you WANTED them to go all the way i will later post it under "Applesauce at Midnight" rated M so yeah

d00d, guys, SEVEN DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY!! woooo

* * *

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

I really can't explain why applesauce is my favorite midnight snack. There's just something about it that just says "I'm going to be up until the wee hours of the morning"

Another thing about eating applesauce at midnight is that you can not eat it with a spoon. Nope, no spoon. You have to use your tongue. it's awkward, but hey, nobody's watching you, right?

So as I was sitting at my computer, on ff dot net, typing a fanfic for Pokemon, I was eating delicious applesauce, because it always helps me with writers block. I was staring at the screen, trying to think of a reason for Ash to go to Cerulean City to see Misty. Man it was so hard to come up with pokeshipping stories ever since Ash left Misty, well, he didn't really leave her, she had to take over the gym, but still. I sighed, left, abandoned, deserted, some of the words that reminded me of _him. _So while I was reminiscing about my lost love, I look over and see his face in my window. Before I can fully realize what's happening, it disappears. Poof. Just like that. I must have been imagining it, but hell, that wasn't going to stop me from being startled and dropping my applesauce cup all over my shirt. So I did what any normal person would do, I took it off and got another one.

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

Why did I come back to Konoha? I don't really know. But it probably had something to do with the sum of 4 and 3, but hey, who really knew?

All I know was some how I ended up sitting on a branch outside her window at midnight, looking in her window. She was sitting in a chair in front of a computer and was eating applesauce...with no spoon. She was using her tongue. It's not my fault a guy gets turned on when a hot girl is licking something. I blame it on hormones, or maybe the fact that I wanted to restore my clan, and her licking that applesauce reminded me of her licking ummm... Wait. An Uchiha doesn't get horny, an Uchiha just gets excited when he is really close to completing one of his goals, yeah. Lets go with that one.

So anyways, she looks over at the window that I'm in, and I quickly get out of sight. I don't want her to know I'm back, yet.

But She drops the applesauce all down the front of her shirt and stands up and _strips _her shirt of and then goes into her room and gets another one.

I couldn't help but to wonder what she was doing at the computer at midnight, so I snuck in and walked over to the computer, silently. I then read what she had so far :

"As Ash was using his pelipper to fly him to Cerulean city, he was busy thinking of a reason to tell Misty why he came back to see her. He couldn't tell her that he loved her to much to let her stay there without him or that he knew she was around the age that girls were looking for a husband, and he didn't want her to meet anybody...blah blah blah i dont know what to write next." (yes, thats what it said.)

Man, that story was not looking good so far.

Well, what I didn't know was that Sakura walked back into the room sooner than I expected and she, well, saw me, and, well, shrieked. So to keep her from making anymore noise I ran over and covered her mouth with my hand and said "Hello Sakura" She started struggling, man, her wiggling, trying to free herself was making me even more horny than I already was from the Applesauce incident.

So I did what any hormone-driven boy would do and pushed her onto her bed and replaced my hand with my mouth and gave her a long, hard kiss. After A while she stopped struggling so I lifted up and went to explain to her the answer of the question I knew she was DYING to ask.

"Remember how you said you loved me?"

"Y-yeah"

"Remember how you said you would to anything for me?"

"Y-Yes"

And as I nuzzled her neck I whispered "Don't back down on your word" and I heard a muffled squeak coming from Sakura.

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

When I came out from changing my shirt I saw Sasuke at the computer. Was I seriously that delusional?

But I shrieked and he came over and muffled it with his hand. The hand definitely felt real so I knew that I wasn't just imagining this or I fell asleep at the computer and was dreaming this. Then he pushed me onto the bed and gave me a long kiss. I needed him to get off of me because I knew my body would betray me if he didn't stop soon. My mind was saying "What about your boyfriend that put up with you crying about Sasuke? What about Kiba? He wouldn't leave you on a bench." but my body was saying "You've wanted this since you first laid eyes on that fine piece of Uchiha, you're finally getting what you wanted. Kiba could never fill the void that Sasuke left behind"

Stupid everything. But what I really wanted to ask him was "What do you want from me?"

Apparently Sasuke Uchiha is good at everything, adn can read minds, and can skillfully answer questions with more questions.

"Remember how you said you loved me?"

"Y-yeah"

"Remember how you said you would to anything for me?"

"Y-Yes" _oh kami, I'm not old enough to have sex, let alone repopulate a clan!_

After that he nuzzled me in my sweet spot and whispered "Don't back down on your word."

Oh Kami. I Don't think I have enough mental strength to turn down Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Hokay, so, something about applesauce makes me write.

haha

anyways, rememba, if you especially like one of my drabbles/oneshots just leave a review saying you like it and i might continue it. with this one I was thinking if I continued it Sakura could say no blah blah blah kiba blah blah blah and Sasuke get jealous, sakura goes out with kiba, blah blah blah you get the picture. so, anybody like? If you want to read a lemon, I might have it up like tomorrow under "Applesauce at Midnight" rated M so yeah

REVIEW PLEASE!!

Love,

HannahsaurusRexLovesKiba (formally just hannahsaurusrex)

**REVIEW CORNER!**

Why thank you, **sasusakuspartan, **I will try my best to make one about Sparta because 300 is my favorite movie of all time! Woohoo, thanks for being my only review, lol


	3. Just Dance

Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not a hybrid between Kishimoto and Lady GaGa. That would be weird. So therefore I don't own either Naruto or the amazingly awesome song Just Dance.

oh yeah, this is a ino sakura friendship fic =] enjoy ^_^

* * *

It was time. Time for the ultimate girl sleepover dance party. Sakura and Ino were ready. Sakura had the blue lightning bolt on her cheek and Ino's hair was down. They had their hair brush microphones. Time to party. They hit play. Just Dance blasted from the speakers.

Ino and Sakura sang along and wiggled their matching red with white polar bears pajama pant clad tushes. At the moment they were all consumed in their choreographed dance to the best dancing song in the world.

They had to get this dance right. They were videotaping it and the camera was almost out of batteries. No way was Tenten and Hinata going to beat them in their web show dance competition. No effing way.

It was nearing the end and Sakura and Ino were getting tired. It was three in the morning and they have been working on this since 9:30. But, they kept pushing on, only about 40 more seconds to go.

There. It was done. The music ended and Ino and Sakura simultaneously fell on the floor, exhausted. They turned toward each other and smiled. They knew they did it perfectly. Ino held out her hand for a hi-five for a job well done. Sakura happily obliged.

* * *

reviews for the poor? p-p-please?


End file.
